


A Very Late Valentine's Day Early Birthday

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, prompts, season 7, smutlite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Prompts were: “ Why are you naked? ”  “ Are you flirting with me? ” and “ You’re in trouble now. "I tried to write it in time for Valentine's Day but didn't finish it in time.





	A Very Late Valentine's Day Early Birthday

Scully was tired. Dead on her feet tired. Quite literally. After the previous weekend of Mulder crashing at her apartment, he had talked grand ideas about Valentine’s all weekend. Something different. Something out of the ordinary. The sex had been particularly amazing. But a late night phone call from Quantico had canceled any-would-be-plans Mulder had. Autopsy. Lots and lots of autopsies. All day, starting at 7 a. m. promptly. Instead, Scully opted for cuddling with Mulder in lieu of sex before a wonderous sleep.

But she was bone dead tired. 12 hours of constant standing and leaning over dead bodies. Her back hurt. Her knees hurt. Her ankles hurt. She regretted wearing her heeled boots. Everything hurt. All she wanted was to soak in the tub and drink some wine (and maybe call Mulder for some sleep time aid).

She sighed, rolled her neck, hearing her vertebra crack, and jammed her house key into the deadbolt. Her key wouldn’t budge. Groaning, Scully chalked it up to some odd coldness issue, the metal of the lock reacting, so she pulled the door forward and forced the deadbolt again. This time, she found her door blocked by some unmovable weight and familiar chuckling.

“Mulder,” she sighed, resting her head against the door. “Are you flirting with me? If so, you’re failing. Let me in.”

“Try again.”

“Mulder, I’m tired. I hurt all over. I have been doing autopsies all day. You know better to push my buttons when I am like this.”  
Scully sighed and pushed the door open with her shoulder, giving it a bit more force. Surprised, the door opened easily and she spied Mulder behind her kitchen table.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Mulder! Why are you naked???”

His face immediately fell as he read her fatigue and anger. Quickly, he wrapped a towel around his waist before she had a chance to appreciate the sight in front of her. “Scully, I thought you’d…never mind. Sit down. I’ll get you a glass of wine.”

“It’s Monday!”

“I’m not letting this bottle go to waste. You forget what today is. I thought I dropped enough hints.”

Before she could even protest or comprehend what was going on, Mulder was already taking charge. He had already taken off her coat, peppered her with kisses in the process, taken off her boots, forced a glass of very good and expensive wine into her hands. “Mulder, what are you doing?” She rubbed her eyes. Mulder playing houseboy while wrapped in nothing but a towel was distracting. Very distracting. Not that she was complaining much.

“Mulder.”

“Don’t you remember anything I talked about this weekend?”

“You talked about something romantic, not being naked in my apartment,” she groaned, sipping the wine.

“Don’t the two usually go hand and hand? Sexy times? It’s Valentine’s Day. Remember?”

The wine was good. Very good. His lingering kisses reassured her and only added to the effects of the wine. She opened her eyes sleepily, the day’s stress and her lust mixing together. Mulder was in her apartment. Naked. Pretty much naked with a towel around his waist strolling about her kitchen with one of her bath towels. Shit. How obvious could you get? Not that she was complaining.

Setting the wine glass down, she drew in a deep breath and sighed, “You’re in so much   
trouble.”

Mulder turned around in surprise. “Really? Now, Scully?”

“You invaded my home, naked,” she began. Her fingers traced around the rim of the wine glass suggestively. “what am I supposed to do?”

“Defend yourself.”

“That’s the best you can come up with, Mulder?”

He shrugged and smirked playfully.

She licked her lips, set the wine glass on the wine table, stood up, and repeated, “You’re in so much trouble.”

Mulder had no issue with her empty threats. “And what do you propose we do, Agent Scully?”

“Well,” she grinned, “the handcuffs are always an option.”

“Tonight isn’t about the roleplaying.”

“It isn’t then?”

“No.”

Oh, he had her attention. He can tell the way her pupils had dilated and how quickly she had gone from grouchy Scully to aroused Scully.

“What am I going to do? There is a naked crazed man who believes in aliens who is propositioning me.”

“Should we call the police?” he asked.

“And ruin our fun?” She licked her lips again, her memory teasing her with thoughts of his skin beneath her lips. “You’re in trouble now.”

He was taken aback as she toed off her boots a little clumsily and making their height difference much more obvious. He grinned playfully at her. “Are you expecting me to say something about your short little legs?”

“No.” She rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Mulder stop teasing me.”

“It was supposed to a late Valentine’s Day early birthday gift,” he replied, walking towards her. Discreetly he unbuttoned the first buttons on her blouse. “You know, something in between.”

Feeling emboldened, Mulder pushed against Scully slightly so she could feel his hardness between them and she giggled. “You are turning this into a really bad porno, Mulder.”  
“But you’re still blushing,” he nodded. He bent down, gently nipping at her neck as he hands continued to make quick work in getting off her blouse. She kept giggling and would not stop as her arms came around his neck and hair nails raked through his hair. “Scully, I’m trying to be romantic here. You’re not helping.”

“I’m sorry,” she chuckled, nuzzling his check so he would kiss her. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to keep a straight face for now on but I’d never pegged you for doing something like this.”

“So, you don’t want me to peg you in the future?”

She slapped his bicep in response while he took off her bra and flung it to the side. She cupped his face thoughtfully and undid the bath towel from his waist, hissing as his flesh made contact with hers. “Still at a disadvantage here, Scully.”

“Well, you better fix that, don’t you agree?”

Mulder grinned and slowed kneeled down and front of her, kissing a trail from her sternum down her admen, lingering on the edge of her skirt, the only barrier standing in his ways. With practiced ease and his lips never leaving her skin as he unzipped her and pulled down the woolen material. “Oh, you’ve been naughty, Dana Scully.”

“How so, Agent Mulder?” She closed her eyes, biting her lip to keep the moan threatening to erupt from her, lest he gains self-satisfaction. “Doesn’t going commando imply being ready at a moment notice?”

He chuckled deeply and she winced, her nails digging into the skin of his back as nuzzled lower and she could feel the hot air from his breath. Then he went to work, that tongue of his which was an x-file itself, working untold magic as she fought the urge to scream his name and let her wobbling knees give out. Mulder’s hands gripped her hips, keeping her standing upright. His insistent ministrations kept her building, like a rocket’s countdown to leave this world behind. Then she felt it coming; it had been building slowly, gaining steady momentum but it hit her all at once as she cried his name and gripped his shoulders to keep herself upright. Mulder stayed on his knees a moment longer, kissing her stomach as her breathing eased slightly. He looked up and rested his chin on her abdomen expectantly as his fingers traced her back, drawing light patterns where her spine met her back muscles. “Well, was my worshipping at the altar of Scully satisfying?”

“I was thinking of something more Bacchanalian in nature, peasant,” she chuckled. She pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the length of him against her inflamed skin. “It was a good start though.”

He grinned wickedly. “Where shall we continue our religious festival, ma’am?”

“Shower or bed,” she declared, waving her hand dramatically. “Lead on, peasant.”

He laughed and gathered her close for a deep kiss. “Happy early birthday, Scully,” he murmured.

“Happy late Valentine’s Day, Mulder,” she murmured affectionately, caressing his cheek. “Now, I believe we were about do something?”

“Of course!” Dramatically he scooped her lithe body up into her arms and carried her towards the bedroom. “Let the bacchanalian festival commence!” He shut the door with his foot as her laughter continued to echo on the other side.


End file.
